Just One Of Those Days
by DesertCat87
Summary: G1: Jazz has worries too and sometimes he's not always the happy go lucky type.


**Author's Note:** Yey for sappy romance fics huh? I love um. X) This one just came outta nowhere and it's a short one. Just a one shot so don't worry I don't have another chapter fic in the works again. Thanks to everyone for the reviews yet again! I know I say it in all my author notes and I will too because I just can't say just how much I appreciate it. Oh and I know Transformers probably don't have tears just like humans so when you get to that part, know that my version of tears are more like optic cleanser. Hope ya all enjoy! (No don't own transformers, I just own Jynx.)

**Just One of Those Days**

It was one of those days. Jazz was in a bad mood. Very bad. So far he hadn't spoken a word and anytime someone came near the saboteur a half snarl half smile would pass over his face as if he couldn't make up his mind if he was mad or not.

The other Autobots tended to keep their distance in instances like this- when the bad vibe crossed over and Jazz became Mr. Hyde, or Sunstreaker for short. Even Prime let the Porsche go back to his quarters without question and that's just what he did.

For about two hours Jazz sat in his quarters with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head buried on his folded arms. Loud hard rock music played in the background, pounding the walls and the berth he was perched on. Outside he could hear Autobot's feet scurrying past his door in an attempt to escape the audio pounding music. Good. They should be running away from him right now, after what happened today.

It really wouldn't have been so bad really. It had just been a mismanagement in information but that mismanagement almost cost him his head! It was a slagging good thing Jazz was good at his job or Thundercracker and Starscream would have…well it wouldn't have been good.

"Spazz?" Jynx shouted trying to be heard over the din of his music. Immediately, Jazz reached for the remote and turned down the CD player but kept his back to her. He still had dried liquid on his face as he tried to brush it away before his mate noticed it. Jynx would probably still see it though, Jazz never could hide anything from her. She knew him way too well for his own good.

"Love? What's wrong?" Jynx frowned, coming to sit beside him with a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What happened today?"

The saboteur shook his head, still averting his optics.

With a sigh, Jynx reached out and grabbed his head by the juts on his helm and forced him to look at her. "Don't hide from me. What's wrong?"

Jazz gave her a pained look. He knew she just wanted his attention but slag it hurt when she did that. "Nothin's wrong, I just wanna be alone."

"You? Alone? Those words don't go together."

"Well, they do t'day." Jazz jerked his head back out of her grip and buried it on his arms again.

"Fine." The next thing he heard was the door slamming shut.

Jynx was hurt. Jazz never kept secrets from her, never not confided in her, never shut her out. She was always the first he came to…wasn't she? Fine. If he wanted to be alone and didn't need her then she'd just go back to her own room. Jazz knew that's where she'd be if he decided he wanted to talk.

And he came a lot sooner than she thought.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, a distraught Jazz on the other side. His head was low, looking at the floor in lost contemplation when she opened the door and pulled him in.

No sooner did she close the door did Jazz finally break down. Liquid tricked down his face and his arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace, nearly leaning on her, making Jynx stumble back a foot or two. Jynx struggled to look at him but his face was turned away, muttering something too low for her to hear. With as much care as possible, Jynx tilted his head toward her, looking at him optic to visor.

"Love, what's wrong? What happened?"

Jazz just shook his head and wiped his face with the back of his hand to hide the evidence of 'tears'. Frowning, Jynx pulled him to the couch and sat down. Jazz snuggled beside her, resting his head on her shoulder. "I jus'…I dunno…" The Porsche sighed kissing her cheek as he tried to explain.

"I'm not a mind reader, Love. Bonded to you I may be but I can't understand if you close me off like this. Just say it."

"I thought I was gonna die."

Jynx's optics flew wide, but she tried to remain calm. Flipping out now wasn't going to help any, not if Jazz was already this upset.

"I jus'…when the slag hit the fan an' everyone… I know I wasn't in trouble. I'd been through worse, seen a whole lot more but I guess when those seekers got that close and I was a millisecond from goin' six feet under…I got ta thinkin'…" He paused for a long while, nuzzling her cheek and mulling over his words before he came to the right conclusion. "Jynx, what would happen? What would happen if one time I don't make it back. If I aint one o' the guys in the front of the cavalry…what if I'm the one in th' back of Ratch…What would happen…to you?"

"To me? I think I'd be the last of your worries." Jynx stroked the sides of his face, trying her best to sooth him. She'd never seen him this freaked out before. Sure, Jazz had always been slightly paranoid but that came with the job. And besides the fact, Jazz was right, he had been through worse before, why was this so different?

The saboteur shook his head sadly, "No. I've never…ya know, been bonded ta anyone before. It jus' hit me. What if I die this time? What if…what if you die too? We're connected now an' I dunno what'll happen- I couldn't live with m'self if somethin' happened to ya because I was too stupid or too slow." His head pressed tighter against her neck, his tears now flowing down his face.

"Jazz. Get a hold of yourself!" Jynx shook him lightly, "Love, you've never questioned yourself before so don't start now. You're the one who always kept me in check, remember?" Tears started down her smiling face, chuckling a little. "I'm the crazy one. I'm the one running around with my head in my hands. I need you to be Jazz, not me. If you flip out on me now we're both in slag big time."

Jazz's old grin started to show itself.

"And as for me." Jynx kissed his forehead and nose softly, "I will go with you no matter if I were bonded to you or not; if it was your fault of not. I don't want you to second guess because you're worried about me. I'll be fine. You worry about you and your job. You slag up, get yourself killed… then you know I'm gunna have to follow you so I can kick your aft all the way to Primus himself." She said the last six words with as much feeling as possible, kissing him long and hard. Jazz returned it gratefully, tasting her tears on her lips and letting his own tears pool on the floor with hers.

Slowly both pulled back, resting their foreheads against each other and the noses just brushing the other. "Ya would kick m' aft ta Primus too, wouldn'tcha?"

Jynx chuckled, planting another quick kiss. "Yeah I would."

"Jus' do me a favor?"

"Name it."

"Don't drag me ta Primus by my helm eh? That slaggin' hurts!"

"You got it, Love."


End file.
